


The Gift of Time With You

by WinterSummer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSummer/pseuds/WinterSummer
Summary: Candace reflects on her year as she goes to exchange gifts with Vanessa.
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Candace Flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Gift of Time With You

Candace walked through the snowy streets of Danville constantly patting her chest to make sure that the gift was still safely inside her coat. As she walked she thought about this past year, about dating and later breaking up with Jeremy Johnson, of the boys' incredible and dangerous inventions and about meeting Vanessa.

Her and Vanessa had begun spending a lot of time together. They talked about the inventors in their lives and their own interests and hobbies. When Vanessa found out Candace was a fan of The Bettys she recommended several other bands she thought the redhead would enjoy and in exchange Candace had recommended some cartoons, both had found some new favourites.

Checking her pocket again, Candace smiled at how close she and Vanessa had grown over this past year. Candace had helped Vanessa prepare for her upcoming internship, though she wasn't sure where she could be interning that required both an extensive knowledge of self defence and animals, and Vanessa helped Candace realise that making sure her brothers were safe was more important than their Mom being aware of what they were doing. Vanessa had actually helped Candace realize a few things.

That train of thought was cut off as Candace arrived at the Doofenshmirtz's large and frankly intimidating building. She hesitated, doubt flooding her mind, the thought about the possibility of Vanessa hating her gift and never wanting to see her again. The teen took a deep breath trying to quell her fears, Vanessa had been nothing but kind to her and even if she did hate it there's no way she would be cruel about this. Reassured, she pressed the button labeled Doofenshmirtz.

"Who is it"

"Hi Dr. D, it's Candace, Vanessa is expecting me"

"Candace, of course Vanessa's been talking about you all morning"

"Dad!"

The intercom went silent but the door was unlocked and Candace stepped inside and towards the elevator. The car was empty and Candace sang quietly to herself trying to stay calm. Before long the doors slid open revealing the entrance to the penthouse. She approached and knocked on the door.

"So much more polite than my guest, she's a good one"

"Dad, don't you have something to do? Maybe in the kitchen?"

"No, I'm done baking and Norm is cleaning up"

"I'm pretty sure you have somewhere  _ else _ to be, Dad"

"Oh I get it you want to be  _ alone _ , I understand"

Candace heard footsteps retreating as Vanessa opened the door, a little pink dusted across her cheeks.

"Sorry for the wait, come in"

Vanessa guided Candace to the couch gesturing for the other girl to sit before handing Candace her gift. She tore into the red paper revealing the colourful box of a Ducky MoMo toy.

"This is a Sing-a-Long Ducky MoMo! They stopped making these years ago, how did you find one?"

"I'm glad you like it, Dad apparently made some connections with second hand toy dealers so I reached out. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, thank you" she beamed, pulling the smaller package out from her coat "this is for you" 

Vanessa was more reserved in unwrapping her gift revealing a pair of tickets to a foreign film festival.

"I thought maybe we could go together, like as a date" Candace said looking away, blushing furiously "if you want, I mean, they're both yours so if you wanted to go with someone-"

Candace's rambling was cut off by a pair of hands cupping either side of her face.

"It sounds perfect," Vanessa said before pressing her lips to Candace's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published but I hope you liked it, and I hope you have a lovely holiday season!


End file.
